mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Bear
Riley didn’t agree that Keller was right on many things, but after he mentioned it, she couldn’t help but feel the bridge was overbearingly stuffy. Before long it was the second most prevalent thought on her mind, prompting the pilot to go to the galley for some air and a well-needed cup of coffee, but the ruttin’ coffee pot was missing. Clutching the sink with white knuckles, she breathed harshly as the knot which started in her stomach stretched and enveloped her lungs, making her swear under her breath. Vas, now painted in one uniform color hung up the tool belt in its proper place. He passed by the infirmary seeing Doc, Lyen, and Jacy prepping the place to scrub the engineer down. “Lemme knows when she’s free and clear for debrief, I gotta do a check on the dogs.” He said walking away once he got a thumbs up. "Drog Kyri!" Keller yelled from somewhere on the ship. He checked Gill who was managing the dogs just fine. Shiney. Haddie was being a child who couldn’t get enough of the puppies. Thank Buddha for that at least she couldn’t cause trouble with a job at the moment. So he figured it was safe to go to the galley and wash his face off some. So he thought. There Riley was looking like she was about to retch … clearly, the coffee must of offended her because it was across the room dented with grinds and coffee splashed on the other side of the galley. The situation was getting past strange and straight to worrisome. “Lieutenant?” Vas called out, a bit of worry in his voice. Riley didn’t turn to acknowledge his presence, but instantly it raised her hackles. “If this ain’t a sitrep, I don’t want to hear it. What’s the status of my Gorram ship? How long are we down for?” Vas floundered over the contrary orders. Was this a test? Or was she genuinely not feeling well? “You just seemed off is all.” Vas started putting it lightly. “I haven’t gotten a sit rep yet. The mechanic needs to get scrubbed down first, make sure she’s okay and I’ll get one when the Doc clears her.” “I’m not off, the ship is off,” she growled, “that’s the problem. So you have nothing yet? No word on how long we’re gonna be down for?” “Not yet Lieutenant,” Vas said, keeping his face schooled. He was entirely perplexed by now. He understood her love for the ship, but it wouldn’t do anyone any good if the mechanic was sick from too many bananas! Vas’ job was to take care of the crew. To him, the priority was to make sure his crew member was safe and healthy. Wasn’t that the point of his job she gave him! Riley cast her eyes skyward. “I’ll find out myself, because apparently not only do I have to do my job, I have to do your ruttin’ job too.” Vas scratched his head, wondering if she even heard him. “I can get you that sitrep AFTER she is cleared by the Doc.” Vas stressed repeating what he said. Doc has to not just make sure she was safe to be around but to prevent the damage and sickness that came from too much exposure. Riley pounded her hand on the rim of the sink, making the glass some Zhùchóng left without washing tip over. “Fine, Jat. How’s this for a sitrep. Let’s Wait. I mean, forget the fact if we’re ruttin’ dead in the water, the sooner I send out a distress call, the sooner it may, and I stress MAY get picked up by another ship because in case you hadn’t noticed, we’re in the middle of gorram nothing, but let’s Wait. We only have 3 days worth of life support which as we speak we’re burning, but let’s Wait. You know what I hate more than a Bun tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro (Stupid inbred sack of meat) who can’t do his job? A cào nǐ mā (Motherfucker) who tries to ruttin’ tell me how I should do mine! You got any other pearls of wisdom you want to spit out or are we done here?” Vas couldn’t help but reel at the tongue lashing. Sadly it wasn’t his place to question but do the job that was best assigned to him. “Yes, Lieutenant,” He said figuring at this point it was best to give her as much space as possible so he backed out and figured he would use the bathroom to clean up instead. “Are you going to get me a sitrep?” “I’ll get that sitrep,” He assured her. “Now?” She clarified, raising an eyebrow. “Soon as I can … I’ll head to the Infirmary right now.” He said hoping that would placate the bear in the galley at the moment. He made himself scarce skedaddling. "Ruttin' useless."